


Но мы не вместе

by all_decay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: Скотт и Айзек оказались застигнутыми в весьма компрометирующей ситуации.





	

Время было позднее, но Скотт еще не спал. Лежа в постели, он читал книгу при тусклом свете ночника, когда дверь в его комнату неслышно приоткрылась, и на пороге появился Айзек в одном лишь полотенце, повязанном на бедрах. Он только что принял душ, его волосы были влажными и от него исходил аромат свежести и геля для душа. Было слышно, как он явился домой получасом ранее, какое-то время погремел внизу на кухне посудой, и только затем поднялся к себе. Где он был и с кем, отчитываться он, конечно же, не собирался, да никто и не настаивал. Они вообще в последнее время мало разговаривали и редко виделись, только на совместных уроках или поздно по вечерам дома, как, например, сегодня.

— Ты не против? — шепнул Айзек, вопросительно приподнимая одну бровь.

Вместо ответа Скотт отложил книгу в сторону и отбросил одеяло, оказавшись под ним полностью обнаженным. Айзек аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и, оказавшись около кровати, скинул полотенце. В отличие от Скотта, он уже был возбужден. Опустившись на кровать, стараясь сильно не скрипеть пружинами, он устроился между разведенных ног и, прижавшись своим возбуждением к еще мягкому члену, довольно улыбнулся, когда Скотт начал реагировать на ласку. «Ах!» — сорвалось с его губ, и Айзек быстро накрыл их своими.

Они старались не шуметь, чтобы не потревожить Мелиссу. Пусть она уже знала многое, но такое знать ей все же не стоило.

Оторвавшись от губ Скотта, Айзек скользнул вниз, оставляя по его телу поцелуи и легкие укусы. Не удержавшись, он оставил ярко-багровый засос на груди, понимая, что к утру он все равно исчезнет. А затем он накрыл губами наполовину возбужденный орган. Скотту пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не быть слишком громким. Пальцы, губы, язык скользили по всей длине ствола, и, засмотревшись на ритмично двигающуюся кудрявую макушку, Скотт не сразу заметил, как рука Айзека опустилась ниже, пройдясь пальцами по поджатым яичкам и дальше к напряженной дырочке. Лаская ее легкими движениями, он достаточно быстро заставил тело Скотта расслабиться и задрожать от нетерпения. Айзек заметил это сразу же и потянулся вверх для нового поцелуя.

Привычно нашарив в тумбочке презервативы и смазку, Айзек устроился между разведенных ног Скотта, и быстро подготовив себя, аккуратно и медленно в него вошел. Сколько раз они уже занимались этим, но некий дискомфорт Скотт все еще испытывал, что легко решалось с помощью поцелуев и руки на чуть опавшем члене.

Айзек начинал неторопливо, он подолгу оставался внутри, что дарило им чувство полного единения. Толчки были медленными, глубокими. Но с нарастающим возбуждением, движения ускорялись, становились короче, жестче. Сила начинала прорываться, и на бедрах и талии Скотта расцветали синяки и царапины, а на спинке кровати прибавлялось глубоких отметин от когтей.

Чувствуя, что уже на грани, Скотт накрыл рукой свой член и тут же кончил, выплескивая сперму себе на живот. Его тело непроизвольно сжалось, и Айзек, протяжно застонав, излился внутри него.

Они так и лежали, в полном единстве друг с другом и целовались. В их взглядах было столько нежности, благодарности и еще чего-то такого, что всегда появляется после потрясающего секса. Как дверь в комнату резко распахнулась.

— Скотт, все нормально? Я слышала какой-то... О господи!

Услышав голос матери, Скотт первым делом накрыл одеялом себя и соскочившего с него Айзека, но женщина все равно успела увидеть, чем именно они занимались.

— Мама, ты что здесь делаешь?!

— Меня разбудил странный шум, хотела проверить все ли в порядке.

— Почему не постучала?

—Думала, ты спишь, а вы тут... о боже! — Она прикрыла лицо рукой, видимо, невольно вспомнив позу, в которой застала сына с его другом. — И давно вы?.. Хотя нет, молчите. Жду вас обоих внизу. Этот неловкий разговор все равно должен состояться, а ждать утра смысла немного.

Она ушла, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь и, судя по звукам, почти бегом удались от комнаты.

— Блять! — выругался Скотт и от расстройства ударил по кровати так сильно, что она жалобно заскрипела.

Айзек вылез из-под одеяла, избавляясь от презерватива и поднимая с пола полотенце, чтобы немного прикрыться. А затем с самым виноватым выражением на лице, повернулся к Скотту.

— Прости, скорее всего, это моя вина. Я был немного не сдержан сегодня.

— Ты не виноват. Все было просто замечательно, — Скотт приподнялся и, обняв его за шею, нежно поцеловал. — Мне было очень хорошо.

— Мне тоже, — он довольно улыбнулся, но улыбка почти сразу же погасла. — Но твоя мама...

— Да, знать ей об этом не стоило и уж тем более видеть. Пойдем, поговорим с ней.

Скотт поднялся с кровати, нисколько не стесняясь своей наготы, и прошел в ванную комнату, чтобы немного привести себя в порядок, а когда вышел, Айзек уже ждал его полностью одетый. Вниз они спустились вместе. Мелисса сидела на кухне, зажав в руках чашку с чаем и глядя куда-то перед собой пустым взглядом.

— Мам?

— А, это вы, — сказано было таким тоном, будто она их вовсе и не ждала. — Чай будете?

Парни переглянулись, но сейчас чай им хотелось в самую последнюю очередь.

— Нет, спасибо. Мам, ты, кажется, хотела поговорить.

— Да. Садитесь, — она подождала, пока парни рассядутся, а затем продолжила. — Вообще-то я не против таких отношений. Просто это так неожиданно. А я ведь даже не догадывалась, что ты… что вы оба… Боже, как это сложно. Именно в такие моменты я жалею, что рядом нет твоего отца.

— Ты вообще о чем? — Фразы Мелиссы были настолько неопределенными, что понять, о чем речь не получалось.

— Я к тому, как давно вы встречаетесь?

Скотт и Айзек вновь переглянулись с таким изумлением на лицах, словно Мелисса только что спросила страшную глупость.

— Но мы не вместе. Разве ты не помнишь? Я встречаюсь с Кирой, а Айзек с Эллисон, — спокойно произнес Скотт, не понимая как об этом можно забыть. — Кстати, ты от нее так поздно пришел? — А это он уже обратился к Айзеку, который притих где-то у него за спиной.

— Вроде того, — парень пожал плечами и даже чуть вздрогнул. — Крису позвонили и попросили о помощи охотники, выслеживающие какую-то тварь в соседнем штате. А так как он старается не оставлять нас с Эллисон наедине, то взял нас собой под странным предлогом, что нам будет полезно поучаствовать в настоящей охоте. Причем мне было строго запрещено прибегать к своим способностям. В общем, если опустить подробности, — но если интересно могу позже рассказать, — тварь была поймана и убита, а мы еще до самой ночи тряслись в машине злые, уставшие и голодные.

— Тогда вполне понятна твоя несдержанность, — Скотт так вызывающе сверкнул глазами, что Айзек даже поперхнулся, и ему пришлось откашляться, прежде чем заговорить вновь.

— Вернувшись домой, я думал, ты уже спишь или тебя вовсе нет дома. Ты же вроде с Кирой сегодня встречался?

— Нет, она отменила встречу по семейным обстоятельствам. Так что я весь вечер провел дома. Один. — Он намеренно выделил последнее слово, как бы намекая, что они могли провести его вдвоем с куда большей пользой.

— Так, стоп! — Отвлекшись друг на друга, они временно забыли, зачем вообще спустились вниз, и Мелисса громким голосом решила о себе напомнить. — Прекратите флиртовать!

Айзек чуть шарахнулся от повышенного голоса, в его памяти это обстоятельство всегда сопровождалось чем-то нехорошим и, как правило, болезненным. Скотт почувствовал его состояние и, взяв его руку в свою, ободряюще сжал.

— Объясните мне толком, если вы не вместе, к чему тогда то, что было наверху?

— Это сложно.

— Сложно растить подростка-оборотня, а объяснить, почему он спит со своим другом — это не сложно.

После ее слов Айзек и вовсе постарался съежиться и спрятаться за спиной Скотта.

— Ну, хорошо. Мы — оборотни и помимо всех уже известных тебе плюсов и минусов, есть еще один. Жажда. Не убийств или крови или еще чего подобного, нет. Жажда несколько иного рода, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — женщина кивнула, хотя было видно, что этот разговор для нее становился все более не комфортным. — Отношения с обычными девушками приносят лишь удовольствие, но не удовлетворение. Только в отношениях с другим оборотнем это можно получить, ведь нам не нужно сдерживаться. Плюс ощущение силы, запах, даже вкус — все это помогает утолить жажду. А так как Айзек в моей стае, между нами есть связь, которая одновременно усиливает жажду и наиболее полно ее гасит. Со временем, конечно, эта жажда становиться контролируемой, но мы еще слишком молоды.

— Но Айзек же не всегда был с тобой? Подожди, ведь раньше ты был с Дереком? Но тогда ты был по уши влюблен в Эллисон. Или я еще чего-то не знаю?

Красноречивое молчание Скотта ответило на вопрос куда лучше слов. Мелисса тихонько застонала, кажется, она полезла намного дальше, чем следует, но остановиться на полпути уже не могла.

— А Айзек?

— Я не был с Дереком, если вы об этом, — Айзек решил, что опасаться ему нечего и поэтому решил вмешаться в беседу.

— Мам, волки моногамны и выбирают для этого одного постоянного партнера. Дерек выбрал меня, я не был против, потому что не знал, как иначе справиться. Но когда он обратил Айзека, мы сразу же выбрали друг друга.

— То есть встречаться, влюбляться вы можете с кем угодно, но спать предпочитаете друг с другом?

— Примерно так.

— Я не могу этого позволить. По крайней мере, не пока вы живете под моей крышей.

— Но почему?!

Мелисса возмущенно посмотрела на парней, но ни Скотт, и Айзек не понимали в чем именно проблема, и она нервно заходила по комнате.

— Да потому что вы обманываете бедных девочек и самих себя. — И опять то же непонимание на лицах. — Боже, какие же вы еще дети. Я не сомневаюсь, что у вас есть какие-то чувства к Кире или Эллисон, но вы сами сказали, не такие как друг к другу. Даже то, что я успела заметить за то короткое время, когда вы перестали скрываться от меня. Вы флиртуете друг с другом, нежничаете, даже сейчас вы держитесь за руки. — Скотт и Айзек молча уставились на свои руки, словно только что заметили, что они сцеплены. Они разжали руки, но с некой неохотой.

— Я же только что сказал — это просто жажда.

— Ой ли? Тогда подумайте вот над чем. Скотт, что ты почувствуешь, если Айзек вдруг решит на время или же навсегда покинуть страну? А ты, Айзек, если Скотт неожиданно встретит привлекательную девушку-оборотня и влюбится?

И Скотт на мгновение представил, как Айзек, не смотря на все просьбы и мольбы не уходить, собирает свои немногочисленные пожитки, а затем, оправдываясь какими-то не связными фразами, что ему здесь не место и он хочет отдохнуть от этого города, просит его не провожать. Скотт запаниковал, он не хотел расставаться, с Айзеком всегда было так хорошо, уютно и спокойно, словно в объятиях возлюбленного. Он не понял, почему на ум пришло именно это сравнение, но неожиданно понял, что оно самое подходящее. А обернувшись к Айзеку, он увидел примерно те же чувства и эмоции. Они потянулись друг к другу, но в присутствии Мелиссы все, что они могли это вновь взяться за руки, хотя этого явно было недостаточно.

— Вижу, что кое-что вы поняли. Разберитесь в ваших отношениях, пока не сделали кому-нибудь больно. То, что я застукала вас сегодня, не было случайностью, это было лишь вопросом времени, как и то, что в другой раз это может оказаться одна из девушек. И вряд ли они примут ваше оправдание. — Мелисса вновь села на место, она была крайне серьезна, и это чувство передалось парням, внимательно ее слушающим. — Я не оборотень и вероятно не все понимаю в вашей сущности, но чисто по-человечески ваше нынешнее поведение неприемлемо, и я не могу позволить это продолжать. И все же выбор у вас есть: либо вы придерживаетесь классических отношений альфа — бета и возвращаетесь к своим девушкам, либо вы можете свою жажду друг другом попробовать развить в нечто гораздо большее.

Скотт замер, он никак не ожидал от своей мамы такой твердости и в тоже время терпимости. Разумом он понимал, что она права, но та сущность, что сидит в них, порой гораздо сильнее даже самого стойкого разума. Но то ли доводы матери, то ли нежное поглаживание Айзеком его руки заставили задуматься: а действительно ли ему нравится Кира? и любил ли он на самом деле Эллисон?

— Возвращайтесь к себе, вам определенно есть о чем поговорить. А мне нужно отдохнуть, ведь, в отличие от вас, мне утром на работу.

Мелисса поставила чашку с недопитым чаем в раковину и открыла воду, тем самым подтверждая, что продолжать разговор она не намерена.

Когда парни вернулись в спальню Скотта, они молча разбрелись по разным углам комнаты, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга. Поговорить-то стоило, но начинать разговор они попросту боялись — а вдруг на этом все.

Понимая, что нужных слов им все равно не подобрать, Скотт решил сделать то, что у них получается лучше всего. Он подошел к Айзеку и просто его поцеловал. Айзек глухо зарычал и, подхватив парня пониже спины, опрокинул его на постель, тут же навалившись всем телом.

— Я не позволю тебе больше влюбляться в посторонних, — Айзек так по-собственнически накрыл губы Скотта своими, что сомневаться в его словах не приходилось.

— Тогда ты должен всегда быть со мной.

Скотт вывернулся из хватки Айзека и, уложив его на спину, уселся сверху на его бедра. В стороны полетела одежда, а так как оба были уже достаточно возбуждены, о подготовке предпочли забыть. Скотт медленно опустился на член парня, недолго наслаждаясь чувством заполненности, но сразу же начал двигаться, задавая достаточно быстрый темп. Айзек приподнялся, чтобы помочь ему двигаться, и угол входа изменился. Скотт вздрогнул и томно застонал. Надолго его не хватило, получаемое удовольствие было настолько велико, что он кончил, даже себя не коснувшись. А так как Айзек был все еще твердым, Скотт довел его до оргазма минетом.

— Так мы теперь вместе? — Айзек с полным удовлетворением на лице, откинулся на подушки, наблюдая, как Скотт располагается рядом, а затем слегка его приобнял.

— Даже не сомневайся.


End file.
